


A Second Chance

by Brwnsugarinmytea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brwnsugarinmytea/pseuds/Brwnsugarinmytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the backdrop of Jane Austen's Persuasion, a meeting by chance or a twist of fate causes Iris and Barry to reflect on their relationship after being apart for a whole year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iris quickened her pace in search of a source of shelter before she would become completely drenched. The weather had turned for the worse and the dark gray clouds above her had begun to release a great downpour of rain. She scanned the city square as the city folk began to scatter and run for cover as others, more prepared for the circumstance opened up their umbrellas toward the sky. Finally spotting a small shop nearby, she held her bonnet tightly as she ran toward it hoping that she had not completely ruined her dress. Iris rushed into the shop quickly closing the door behind her. She immediately inspected her clothing carefully, promptly making certain that everything was securely in place and in the most agreeable fashion. It was a marvel she hadn’t become entirely sodden.

As she fastened her bonnet, the shop door opened and she turned to see a young man closing the door behind him. He spun around quickly to continue into the shop but suddenly stopped. Both were stunned as they met each other’s gaze. Their eyes locked, barely breaking away for a moment. Iris’s heart began to race as time stood still and a silence of the most deafening kind washed over them concealing the sounds of the noisy shop. Although she hadn’t seen Bartholomew Allen, or Barry for short, for a long time he had never been very far from her thoughts. She thought about him a great deal since he had been away and now even more so since he had come back to Central City. A few days earlier, Iris had received a letter from Ms. Caitlin Snow asking if she’d heard of the many rumors surrounding Barry’s return to Central City. In fact she’d heard several reports at dinner the other night with the Fairfax family, particularly from their eldest daughter Charlotte whom she secretly loathed. Charlotte was familiar with the history between them as they’d all grown in the same circle and Iris suspected that her eagerness to continue speaking of the subject was indeed to gauge her reaction especially when it came to mentioning the stories concerning Barry’s new substantial size in fortune and his willingness to settle down with a young lady he thought amiable. The news that he was seeking a wife disappointed Iris along with the rumors she heard at several social gatherings regarding the rumored courtship between him and the accomplished Ms. Linda Park. Iris couldn’t help but wish it had been her that he had come back for. She desperately wished that by some miracle there would be a way to go back in time and change things. Nonetheless she knew her chance at happiness had passed and that at some point seeing him again would be unavoidable. She just hadn’t expected it to be so soon. 

“Barry…” she mumbled breathlessly, their eyes still fixed on one another. For a moment it seemed he intended to reply immediately but he held back as if correcting himself and formally responded, “Ms. West.”. Iris immediately began to feel an ache most indescribable in the pit of her stomach. Never in their many years of friendship had he addressed her so formally. She fought to hold back the oncoming flow of tears resisting the urge to reveal her true feelings. “I trust you and your father are well?” he asked as he continued unwaveringly holding her gaze. “Yes, we are both well. Father is indeed eager to see you.” She responded. “Forgive me, I have been much engaged elsewhere but I shall surely come to visit him soon.” He answered. “Him?” she thought to herself as the pain in the pit of her stomach grew. Did Barry not want to visit her too? Did he not miss her as much as she missed him? Did he not want to know what she had been up to while he was gone? She surely wanted to know everything about him. All fell quiet between them again and the thought that they could no longer talk as they did before pained her. She had dearly missed being in his company and it made her cherish the many moments, talks and secrets they’d shared. Theirs was a connection so in harmony with one another, so in tune but now they were like strangers.

Iris remembered his confession as if it happened only moments ago. He called on her at home as he usually did but this time she could sense that something was different. He seemed uneasy and nervous. Immediately, she’d thought the worst but he quickly reassured her that everything was fine. He took hold of her hands, looking deeply into her eyes as he revealed a truth he had been keeping from her. She stood paralyzed in shock and disbelief as he said the words “I’ve loved you before I had ever known what love really meant.” His words echoed over and over in her mind as she tried to make sense of it all. He admitted he’d kept it hidden because he presumed the only affection she’d had for him was nothing more than friendship but now their lives were changing and he could no longer keep it from her. She struggled to respond but could not find the words. Tears formed around her eyes and dropped from her cheeks. What could she say that would change anything? She had already publicly committed herself to forming a connection to a wealthy family by marriage and rumors were already swirling amongst Central Cities high society that a more formal announcement may be made soon. To back out now would be an embarrassment and could cause a scandal which would not hurt just her reputation but her family’s reputation as well. 

After a few minutes without a giving him a response from, he apologized for causing her any distress and took his leave. The next day, she received a letter from Barry apologizing once more and bidding farewell to her and to Central City to carry out his studies in Europe. Iris was upset with him. She was angry that he had waited so long to tell her the truth, angry that he had confused her, and angry that he had always had the absolute worst timing. Not long after his confession she had realized that she loved him just as he did her but it was too late and he was gone. 

She never heard from or saw of him again until today. Somehow she wanted to believe that maybe fate had intervened and in some way guided him back to Central City and back to her but too much had changed between them. They were both now associated with other people and naturally she had assumed his affections for her were no longer the same. “I shall let father know that you intend to visit. He will be tremendously happy.” She said putting on her best smile. Suddenly, the shop door opened once again and both looked on to see a nearly drenched Edward Thawne standing in the door way. “Ms. Iris! I thought you might have taken shelter here.” remarked Edward as he closed the door behind him. “I am most grieved to have kept you waiting, the carriage is just outside.” he beamed. Although Iris had been expecting Mr. Thawne’s arrival for some time, she had completely forgotten and was still quite startled by his presence. “Mr. Thawne…You remember Mr. Allen.” Iris responded. Both men greeted each other briefly then Edward extended his hand to escort Iris to the carriage “May I?” he asked. Iris placed her hand in Edwards and met Barry’s gaze once again. “It was lovely to make your acquaintance again Mr. Allen.” she smiled and with a curtsy, she and Edward left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry stood in a daze watching from the shop window as an utterly drenched Iris and a now equally drenched Edward walked to their carriage. The wind began to blow wildly carrying Edwards hat with it and interrupting the two before they could make it to their destination. Iris placed one hand on her bonnet immediately clutching it tightly to keep the breeze from sweeping it away. Edward’s top hat danced through the air as she and Edward struggled for a few minutes before they were able to reclaim it. 

The wind began to calm and he carefully placed the top hat back on his head. Iris beamed up at him with a smile as her wet hair, which was now beginning to form into tight curls clung to her face. Edward smiled back and their smiles quickly became small giggles. Barry assumed it had been about how silly they must’ve felt in that moment. He could hear their muffled laughs from inside the shop and it reminded him of how much he had missed the sound of her laughing, seeing her smile and being around her. Most of all, he missed being able tell to her anything. He wanted so badly to talk to her about the events of this past year. How things had changed between them and how he’d changed. She was his best friend, his confidant and his home. Iris was the one person he felt most comfortable with and anytime Barry felt discouraged, alone or defeated, she was always right there to cheer him on. The mere thought of her always gave him a great sense of hope and the courage to pull through anything. A strange sort of calm washed over him and as Barry looked at her longingly, he felt for the first time in a very long time that everything was going to be okay as long as she was there. It didn’t matter how she was in his life, he just knew he needed her in it. 

He watched as Edward held Iris’s hand to help her into the carriage. His eyes were still fixated on her, taking in every moment he had left before she finally disappeared from his view and the carriage rode off into the distance. Barry wished that he had spoken to her about his feelings when circumstances were different. The anger that he felt toward himself for pressuring her and putting her in such an unfair predicament was profound but he knew that getting angry would not help the situation. Although he wished for a way to go back to that day and do things differently, he had no choice but to accept that this was the way things were now. Barry knew this newfound discomfort between them presented an obstacle but he was determined to repair their relationship.

“Can I help you with something sir?!” Barry heard a voice call out from behind him. He turned to see that the formerly busy shop was now empty apart from a young shop keep that stood behind the counter partially facing Barry as he stalked the shelves with various tonics and herbs. Barry realized his attentions had for a moment diverted elsewhere and his reasons for entering Harrsdon & Family Apothecary were almost forgotten. “Yes, I’m looking for someone… a Mr. Ellis Harrsdon. I need to speak with him.” Barry replied as he approached the counter. The young man swept a few loose strands of his dark brown locks from his face and tucked them behind his ear. “I’m sorry Mr. Harrsdon is occupied and cannot be disturbed but I…” the young man continued but he was immediately cut off by Barry who was insistent that it was of high urgency that he speak with Mr. Harrsdon directly. “I told you that Mr. Harrsdon cannot be disturbed! Now I will have to ask you to leave and come back another time when is available!” the young man fired back as Barry continued his plea. 

“What is this loud commotion Francisco? I can hardly concentrate. Who is it that wants to have a word with me?” a voice yelled from behind the young man. Suddenly, a small office door located near the shelves opened and a tall older man that looked as though he was somewhere in his mid-forties stepped through. “Is it Mrs. Wormwood again? I’ve told her already that she must wait a few days before such concoctions can take effect….”, he continued before stopping abruptly after making the realization that it was not exactly Mrs. Wormwood at all. Barry’s eyes widened as his eyes met with Mr. Harrsdon’s examining him carefully. Mr. Harrsdon’s trousers were dusty, his shirt sleeves were folded and he wore glasses that looked like they needed repairing, a clear sign that he had been deep into his work. “What can I do for you young man?” asked Mr. Harrsdon.

It was him, Barry thought to himself. The man he had been trying to find for months and finally all the answers to the many questions he had all year could possibly be answered. “Dr. Wells…I need your help.” Mr. Harrsdon’s eyes widened in shock and Francisco looked at Barry in confusion. As Francisco tried to reassure Barry that he had been mistaken, he stopped short once he’d seen how angry Mr. Harrsdon had become. “Please leave!” Mr. Harrsdon exclaimed. Barry had not given up but much to his dismay Mr. Harrsdon continued to refuse him. “I cannot help you! Francisco will see you out!!” he said before finally leaving the room. “I’m sorry but you must leave now.” Francisco spoke as he pointed toward the door and without overstaying his welcome Barry left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iris entered the North Hampton town house quickly brushing passed her Aunt Alicia, whose family she’d been staying with for the season. Immediately, she rushed upstairs passing dozens of paintings that hung elegantly on the white walls of the 3 story town house while her Aunt who stared in confusion expressed her discontent. “Iris, how many times must I tell you to walk like a lady? Have you no compassion for my nerves?!” Iris’s pace slowed to appease her dear Aunt but continued hurriedly as soon as she was no longer in her line of sight. After all of the events that occurred earlier during her outing with Edward and Aunt Alicia, Iris had been very eager to see her cousin Lucy and couldn’t wait to tell her all about the events of the day. 

She opened the door to the room they shared and there sat Lucy by the window looking in her direction clothed in a pale blue day dress, her long almond colored curls pulled up into a delicate ponytail as she held a small book open in her right hand. “You’re back!” Lucy closed the book and smiled before realizing Iris’s saturated state and then continued “Oh dear, you’re completely sodden. I had hoped that this terribly unpredictable weather would not have ruined your day.” Iris removed her damp bonnet and made her way to the dressing table. “It was a most unpredictable day indeed however the rain did provide a moment of peace from your Mama’s persistent meddling as she commented quite dramatically on the dreadful weather ruining her dress and of course her “poor” nerves. I could not stand another moment more of her less than subtle suggestions to Mr. Thawne regarding our matrimony.” she responded as she sat down turning to face her cousin.  
“Mama may be quite clever in the arts of matrimony, but it is known by many that she has never had a gift for subtlety.” Both girls laughed but not long after Iris’s laugh soon grew quiet. She paused for a moment and then spoke “ I do wish she would not be so meddlesome but however I do understand her concerns with why he has not yet asked me to marry. She gave Papa her word that she would find a good match for me in the place of my mother.” She looked down before she spoke again, knowing that her next few words would send Lucy into disappointment. “I ought to do more on my part in securing my fortune. It is the right thing to do given her efforts however controversial they may be.” 

Lucy’s eyes widened. “What? But, you do not love him!” Lucy exclaimed. Iris, hesitant in her response chose her next words carefully. “I may not love him yet Lucy…but I can say that I do… admire him.” Iris responded. “Admire him?” Lucy replied now beginning to pace around the room as Iris’s eyes followed her movements. “I don’t understand. It was only a week ago that you expressed how unhappy you would be to marry someone you do not love, especially to someone whose personality was so hollow.” Lucy demanded.   
Iris was silent for a moment and then responded facing away from Lucy, “I could grow to love him Lucy.” She responded. “Yes, at first I admit I did not have the same feelings when we met but today, I saw something different in him. He seemed less guarded and allowed himself to laugh. I had never seen him even smile before today. Perhaps we were both wrong. Maybe he is not as proud and as I thought.” She continued as she made her way toward the window as Lucy’s eyes followed. “It is not as simple as you would think. We already live in a world that renders us powerless simply because we are women. Our lives are controlled and reliant upon men and we are prevented from any activity that allows us to create a source of income of our own.” She turned to Lucy, her face now swollen with emotion and her eyes beginning to well with tears. “This is the life we women are confined to. We haven’t much choice but to make do with the cards we are dealt.” She explained.  
“This is not like you to give up and resign so quietly. What has changed?” asked Lucy with worry. She made her way to Iris, then cupped the side of Iris’s face with her left hand, “You are as dear to me as though you are my own sister and your happiness is of great concern to me. Surely, you cannot render yourself to such an unhappy life.” She expressed. Iris walked over to the window. “I saw Barry today. After the rain came and I went into a nearby shop for shelter, and he was there. I’m not sure what I expected seeing each other again would be like; I just didn’t expect him to be so cold. It was silly of me to hold on to such a childish fantasy, when he’s clearly moved on with his life, why shouldn’t I? It’s time to grow up and let go. I ought to do more on my part in securing my fortune and honoring our family’s wishes. It is the right thing to do given your mother’s efforts however controversial they may be.” She continued with her arms folded for comfort as she gazed into the garden outside. Lucy, feeling sorry for her cousin, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Judging from the book Lucy held closely to her body in her right hand, it was clear to Iris she would not give up. It was their favorite romance novel, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Iris could swear she’d seen Lucy read that novel at least a dozen times to the point that Lucy could recite every word. As much as Iris loved the novel, she did worry that Lucy was allowing herself to get a little too carried away and drifting further from reality. “Honestly, dear cousin, I do love to see that you are expanding your mind with a little light reading but you must remember that such stories are restricted to only occurring in fiction.” She advised. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Lucy and Iris spoke in unison. The door creaked open and Jane appeared in the doorway. “Ms. Iris, yourself and Ms. Lucy have both been summoned immediately to the drawing room by the Missus.” She stated, closing the door behind her. “Thank you Jane.” Iris responded. “Oh, dear, I must change into more suitable attire…before I give your mama a fright and add anymore to her poor nerves.” She joked, beginning to remove an article of clothing as Jane helped to retrieve a dry day dress from the wardrobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
Iris and her cousin Lucy approached the top of the stairs making their way down toward the drawing room. They could already hear her Aunt’s loud shrieks of delight before reaching the hallway. They both smirked, sharing a look and knowing immediately that Aunt Alicia must have just received some news that would aid her greatly in her interminable quest for making an excellent match. As they entered the drawing room, there sat Aunt Alicia, shrieking excitedly and prancing proudly about the room, clutching a letter in her right hand. Uncle Robert sat in his arm chair near the fireplace, his head buried in the newspaper as usual, ignoring Aunt Alicia’s ridiculous demeanor. The girls greeted them and Uncle Robert looked up briefly from the paper and gave them a warm smile “Good afternoon, girls.”, he spoke. “Girls! Come! I must tell you the good news.”, Aunt Alicia rejoiced. Uncle Robert, glared at her and shook his head, lifting the newspaper to continue reading.   
For as long as Iris could remember Uncle Robert had never been a man of many words and today his manner was no different. As he always did, he sat quietly in the drawing room at Hampton townhouse with his head buried in the newspaper he’d been reading all morning. Iris suspected this was always to elude any long conversation with his wife, her Aunt Alicia. She could scarcely remember a time when he’d uttered more than a few words to her or if they had ever engaged in any moment of affection. Iris had never seen a match so disconnected with one another that she often wondered if they had anything in common at all apart from the children they shared. 

“Lady Clackitt’s just informed me that a ball is to be held at the grand hall of Chatsworth.” Aunt Alicia chuckled excitedly. “And that all of high society in Central City will be there even…Nicholas Fitzroy”. She sang, making eyes at Lucy. “What wonderful news mama.” Lucy sighed, as she sat on the cushioned chair across from her father, indifferent to the news about Nicholas, the young man Aunt Alicia is determined for Lucy to form a connection with. “Oh, we must go into town immediately to buy some new frocks! I’ll inform Ethan to get the carriage ready!” commenting happily as she danced out of the room.   
Iris sat at a small writing desk by the window. She lifted the quill from the ink pot and began to write on the paper laid out in front of her. 

“Dearest Papa,   
I know it has not been long since our last correspondence but I have some news of great importance to share with you. Do you recall the rumor I spoke of in my last letter? Well, it is true Papa, our dear Bartholomew has finally made his return. I happened upon him by chance at an old medicine shop today. I wonder why he hadn’t informed us of his intentions of returning before today. It seems strange. Although he mentioned calling upon you soon, he did not state a date on when he will visit as he has business that keeps him …very much engaged. I suppose this “business” of his is what has kept him from keeping us more informed of his whereabouts even when he was away.”

She stopped writing and thought for a moment. Barry’s unusual behavior infuriated her. Her father, Joseph, was practically a father to him when Henry’s, Barry’s own father, was not able. Maybe he was punishing her father for the way things were between them now, she supposed. She felt very much at fault.   
She continued, “It bothers me that he did not at least make you aware of his return given the closeness you both have shared over the years. I must speak with him again. I’ll write to you again soon. Hope you are well. 

With warmth and affection,   
Iris”

She finished the letter and placed it in an envelope. Iris wondered how she would get in touch with Barry again. She had no idea where he was living or who else knew much about his whereabouts in town. Where would she start?


End file.
